


The knight and Princess

by Storylover_Vodhr



Series: The Knight and Princess [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Person, F/M, Flirting, Fun and Games, Mischievous Chara, Reader is Asriel, Teenagers, Weird Fluff, cross dressing, poor Asriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover_Vodhr/pseuds/Storylover_Vodhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel and Chara play make believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The knight and Princess

"Chaaaaaara~!"

You were very unhappy, and, if you had to be honest, it was for a very good reason. After all, out of all the things Chara had subjected you to, all the flirting, all the demeaning, embarrassing, and stupid things she had convinced you to do for whatever reason she could think of, this had to be one of the worst. In fact, you're still not even sure how she managed to get you like this, but you highly suspected witchcraft, or maybe, just maybe, a kiss to the cheek.

After all, while she could be very convincing at times, she never had been convincing enough to get you dressed in a somewhat frilly and uncomfortable dress, at least willingly.

It had to be some form of dark magic.

As you try to readjust your skirt, you scowl. Sure, it was very pretty, and the skirt was nice and flowing, but that changed nothing. It would be so much better on it's owner, she who had the legs for it. Not you.

"Why do I have to be the Princess?!"

Chara ignored you completely, and instead pulled another strip of silver tape taut from the roll that sat beside her, before carefully adding it to her admittedly awesome looking helmet. The equally cool, if not as impressive chest plate she had already made was sitting beside her along side a fearsome cardboard sword, and you knew she was about done. You had to fix this before your fate got sealed. As such, you give her another whine, and hope that, this time, she actually notices you.

But no, she just ignores that too, and instead adds yet another strip of duct tape to the helmet. The helmet you want so badly. It was awesome, and you hope that, maybe, just maybe, you can convince her to let you wear it.

"Aaaaand, there." And like that, she's done. She gives the helmet of awesome a look over, before giving it another look over again, before finally smiling. Apparently, it met her absurdly high standards. She puts it on her head immediately after, fitting her like a glove, and making you whine sadly. She then adjusts it casually, before looking at you.

Oh wow. Her red eyes glowing from the silver helm makes the helmet look even cooler somehow. And that was a Chara thing, something you could never pull off. It was like she made it with herself in mind.

Oh, wait. She did.

Maybe she could make one for you, too. Sure, at this point, you both were a bit old for make believe, but if she could make a helmet that awesome for herself, you wouldn't care how old you were. It was just that great, and you could just imagine what a helmet she could make for you would look like.

She then speaks, and her voice is deepened by the helmet, making the tone sound even more intimidating than it normally was. "Because, I'm the knight. And the knight needs a Princess to rescue."

It made sense. Too much sense. The helmet's power was trying to sway you. But you still refused. You were surprised that she roped you into playing with her like you were a kid, but now, she had you dressed in drag and expecting you to like it. "But you're actually a girl!"

She just rolled her eyes at that, her red, glowing eyes easily visible even through the helmet's small eye holes. But, as impressive as the gesture was, it was still one that acted as if you were an idiot, and somehow, that made you feel like you were actually an idiot. "And you, Asriel, are a Prince. And that's closer to Princess than being a girl. You know how much crap all that "every girl is a Princess" stuff is."

Chara then looks you over, making you shift uncomfortably under her gaze, before sighing in disappointment. "You didn't put on the makeup like I told you."

You bristle a bit at that. She may have gotten you into the dress, but there was no way in the underground she could make you put makeup on. You were a fourteen year old, dang it. You had standards. "Why should I? I'm not a girl!"

She snorts at that, and you watch as her red eyes glow with amusement from behind the eye-holes of the helmet. It looks eerie from behind the awesome helm of awesome. "No, you're a Princess. And Princesses gotta be pretty."

You... You honestly can't argue with that logic. But, still, no way for the makeup. "Nuh uh!"

And, with that, Chara gets that dangerous gleam in her eye. Again, it is increased by the helmet's aura. "Oh? You don't wanna be pretty for me?"

You can't help but swallow nervously, but you still nod in refusal. You refused to be-

* * *

"Asriel, Why are you in make up?"

You shift uncomfortably at Dad's tone; You can tell that he's amused, and you can't help but sigh in response. It just had to be witchcraft. There was no way she could do this in real life. It made no sense, even with that helmet. As you look over to Chara, she gives you an amused gesture with her cardboard sword, a smile in her glowing, red eyes, making you sigh again. "Because... You agreed to play with us, and we gotta do it right."

Chara nods at your pre-selected and rehearsed response in approval, before patting you gently on the back with the cursed plastic shield the two of you found at the dump. This was all it's fault, and it was probably the source of her power somehow, multiplied by the power of the helm of Chara. When you found it, it somehow not only convinced you to play make believe, but also convinced dad to join you. The plastic shield had to be stopped. "Yeah, Mr. Fluffybuns! We've been looking forward to this all week! We gotta do this as perfectly as we can!"

Dad gives a chuckle at that, before nodding slowly, seriously. "Very well... But, what are we playing?"

"Knights and Princesses!" Is Chara's response. She acts as if it's the most obvious thing, and, if you had to be honest, it kinda was. You were sitting here, in makeup and a dress, and Chara was as prepared for an actual war as one could get, for pity's sake. What else could it be?

You hope that he realizes how dumb his question was. But no, Dad just nods as if being told some mysterious and illusive fact, before smiling softly, just like he always did. God, he was treating you as if you were a kid. "So, which one of you is the Princess?"

Not even you can keep the exasperation from your face. Dress. Makeup. All of that, and Dad won't even acknowledge how pretty you were. You give a glance at Chara, and she was equally unamused. "Really? I mean, Asriel's in makeup, and everything! Look at his dress! It flows, dang it! That's my good dress!"

You agree with Chara. Dad was just being dumb.

But, dad just smiles softly, as if he was dealing with a slow, but nice person. "Just making sure! I don't want to assume anything!" His tone is jovial, but Chara just gives him the deadpan look she was always so good at. But dad, he remains un-phased, to your surprise. "Very well. So, how are we going to play this game of yours?"

That makes the two of you pause. How were you gonna play this game? Chara didn't really explain the plan beyond having you get pretty, and Chara looking awesome. You just figured she had a plan, but clearly, you were wrong.

"Er... I was thinking... maybe, we protect the Princess?" Chara offered.

Dad gave a slow, exaggerated nod at that, as if contemplating something of genuine importance, and you feel suddenly feel a hint of suspicion. Something wasn't right.

"That does sound very fun... But what would we protect him from?"

Chara gives a blank look for a moment, before shrugging. "Er... I don't know..."

Dad smiles at that, a slow, intelligent, mischievous smile, and you feel your paranoia act up. You knew that smile. "Well, I may have an idea..."

And, before you could react, Dad casually scoops you up as if you were his watering pail, before lifting you over his head and shouting. "Knight! Reclaim your princess!"

You can't help it, and end up letting out a undignified squeak, and freeze in place, giving dad the moment he needed to tuck you under his arm like the fuzzy football you apparently were. Then, he immediately began to run for the front door.

Oh-please-no-therearepeopleoutside-

He rips the door open quickly, and just like that, Dad runs out into the street with you tucked under his arm, with you in makeup and a dress. You now regret everything you've ever done to lead up to this point, and your only solace is the fact that your skirt is long enough to cover your unmentionables. But dad, he just gives a big, booming laugh, and starts to run down the street as if this was completely normal, the crowds of the capital parting like the red sea, and you hear Chara curse and begin to give chase.

"Reclaim your princess, Sir Chara! Rescue what is yours!"

Dad is using a fake evil voice, and continues to run through the crowds. And Chara, she's running after you, her red eyes filled with determination and her sword in hand. You hope she rescues you quickly. You want this to end as fast as you can. Your teenage status was at stake.

But Dad, even with the two of you being older, still had a massive size advantage over her, and you find that, after several moments, Chara starts to lag behind, slowly getting tired of running and the constant dodging of the crowds she had to do to keep up.

"Yes, Princess! Cry for your Knight!"

Dad's tone is all dark and mocking, but you get what he's saying. He wants you to give Chara some incentive. As if, you know, you were involved in this messed up game. You scowl at the idea, as you're not some helpless little kid, but after another moment of being held like a football, you give up, and give Chara a shout. "Chara! Save me-e-e-e-e-e!"

Your father's heavy footfalls keep you from keeping a steady tone, but your shout does the trick, and you see Chara's expression get more serious, and she starts to catch back up. Hopefully, she can catch up, and you can end this madness. "Don't worry, Princess! I'll save you!"

You can't help but feel slightly insulted at Chara's reply, but you give her a desperate nod anyway. Sure, this was a game and all, but it wasn't Chara who was in a dress, being carried like a sack of potatoes as they were carried through the entire city.

Maybe this was why Chara didn't want to be the Princess.

And, with that in mind, you sigh. The things you did for your (Girl)friend. "Chara, save-urk!"

Dad apparently can stop on a dime. But you, you do not, and you find yourself sailing through the air like the football you apparently were, before feeling the familiar static of magic surround you. And, like that, you stop midair, and find that you're hovering in your dad's magic, with his back to you.

Oh. It was the final stand. Just like in the books Chara liked.

"You've done well, knight, to keep up with me. But now..."

Dad forms his magic trident to your surprise; He was taking this very seriously.

"You will fall."

Chara skids to a stop before your father, finally having caught up, before taking a deep breath. She then lifts her sword up, and nods to you. You can't help but nod back.

"I will defeat you, demon!"

You groan at Chara's cliche line, and force down a blush. You were no longer playing a game; You were playing out Chara and Dad's love of plays. And, apparently, there was a massive crowd who was very interested in watching. This was a very public fight.

Wait, is that... A camera.

It was. There was no hope for you now. You expected to have your man card revoked by the next morning.

"I very sincerely doubt that. After all, while your skills are great, they do not match up to mine. And even if you were to best me, your... pathetic weapon can not harm the dark lord Asgore!"

Chara just sits there, scowling, and you sigh. Both dad and Chara were taking this waaaaaay to seriously. You take a moment to look over the crowd, and find that they are a mix of amused and entertained. And, to be honest, if you weren't in a dress, you would be too. But no, you were dressed up like a girl, on camera as dad and Chara played pretend in public, instead of acting their own ages.

"It doesn't matter! I will best you, and save the beautiful princess!"

She then rushes forward and makes a surprisingly skilled swing with her cardboard sword. But, before it could hit, your father lazily parries it with his own trident. "You fool! No mere sword can defeat the trident of Armona!"

Chara doesn't make a response, and instead ducks Dad's clumsy and lazy retaliatory strike. But, immediately after, she rises back up, and swings again, aiming for your father's feet. He makes a small jump to dodge, before, to your surprise, batting Chara away with his weapon, as if she were a small fly. She ends up flying, and bouncing off a nearby wall, and you grow concerned. This was getting really rough. "Chara!"

At your shout, Chara bounces back up, and looks at you, her red eyes filled with determination. "I will save you!"

She then rushes forward, and swings again, but, just like the last time, she is sent flying into a nearby wall. But this time, she doesn't get up right away, and your father slowly walks towards her, his trident held high, as if ready to make a final strike. "You fool. Did you think you could just best the dark lord Asgore?"

Chara weakly rises to her feet, her sword held tightly in her hand, and just glares in response.

She then slowly rises, before giving a clumsy lunge towards dad. She swings again, and you try to look away in a grimace. She's just gonna get batted away again. But , instead, this time Dad just blocks. And... her sword slices through the trident, to your and the crowd's surprise. You continue to stare in shock as Dad's weapon crumbles in his hands. He looks genuinely shocked as well.

"What?! No! Er, the Princess' magic!"

You have no clue what's going on at this point, but the crowd gasps, and Chara rushes forward, and swings at your father. The blade strikes true, and your father makes a long, dramatic groan, before falling to his knees. "Nooooo! I cannot lose!"

Chara steps forward weakly, and raises the sword above her head. "You already have." She then strikes the final blow, and Dad slumps to the ground, and the crowd cheers. And, like that, you find yourself slowly lowering to the ground towards Chara with dad's magic, who is now standing on your father's chest. You "land" beside her, and she nods, before taking off her helmet.

"I got you, my Princess."

You weakly nod, but you can't help but smile. This was honestly not what you expected to happen when you woke up this morning. But, if you had to be honest, it wasn't _too_ bad.

Aaaand then, she tackles you, and starts to bite your ear, ruining the moment completely.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!"

She ignores your cries of pain, and just continues chewing, and you end up letting out a small squeal. The crowd just looks on, very confused, and you force out a shout. "Chara! What are-Ow! What are you doing?"

She then gives your ear a pull, before spitting it out and grinning. "I'm ravaging you! You know, like an animal!"

Oh god, why? You blush a deep crimson, and you can practically feel Chara's smile. But then, she pulls on your ear again, making you give another squeal of pain.

"Ow! Why!"

Chara gives your ear another bite, before answering in the same teasing, mischievous tone she always used when she was doing something horrible. "You know! In the books, the brave knight always ravages the Princess like an animal!"

You groan, and try to look as innocent as Chara does, but fail.

And the worst part? You can't just call her out on it. Not in public. She was acting innocent. So, You have to be subtle. "Chara, I think you're doing it wrong."

She raises an eyebrow, before spitting out your ear, to your relief. But then, she does something worse. She gives you the "I'm gonna do something horrible" grin. "Well, if I'm doing it wrong, we'll just have to do the other thing the book say-"

"Ok!" Dad shouts out, before scooping the two of you up, cutting Chara off completely. "It's time to go home!"

You blink, and barely turn around before getting scooped up like a football yet again. You look up to dad, who's very red in the face.

Chara still has that evil grin, however. "So, Azzy?"

You sigh. "Yes?"

"When we get home, we'll figure out that whole ravishing thing, kay?"

You frown in exasperation. "Don't you mean Ravage?"

"I know what I said."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was fun the write. It really was.


End file.
